Romeo and Juliet
by Trinaluv33
Summary: Nikola and Helen take an unexpected trip from working on the 3D city to a certain classic romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Nikola and Helen take an unexpected trip from working on the 3D city to a certain classic Romance.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sanctuary, Nikola would be with the sanctuary family, he'd be a vampire, and he'd be constantly kidnapped and tortured. So obviously, I don't own. **

**A/N:Hello and welcome to another Nikola/Helen romance! I just recently finished my first Sanctuary story, **_**Trapped to Save a Lover. **_**Now, enjoy chapter one!**

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

**Chapter One**

_"You're incorrigible." The snow was falling hazardously around the two. It was a cold December day; the whole city was littered with the white powder._

_"Where are we?" Nikola asked, wandering a little ways down the street. _

_"Nikola! Get back here! It's dangerous." Helen warned, calling him back. Nikola came back, his arms crossed indifferently. _

_"Fine. So where are we? We're obviously no longer in the Sanctuary." Nikola looked around him, perplexed and ever curious._

_Helen sighed, and looked down to a fallen book, now completely covered in snow. She picked up the book and flipped through its pages. "Just as I feared-"_

_"Where, Helen, where?" Nikola pondered eagerly. _

_Helen shook her head, taking a quick look around her. "I believe we are in Verona-"_

_Nikola grinned. "Italy?"_

_

* * *

_

Previously, at the Sanctuary-

"You're incorrigible, Nikola, simply incorrigible." Helen and Nikola sat in the library, taking a much deserved break from studying the 3D city- not because Nikola temporarily timed it out or anything.

"It wasn't my fault, Helen. The city simply just doesn't register our need to understand it- and it must clearly not register that I am its boss, NOT the other way around!" Nikola ranted, almost turning red with rage.

Helen laughed softly. She was curled up in the big, burgundy chair, covered with a warm blanket. She had an old book in her hand, the pages a strange tinge of tan.

Nikola sniffed in disgust. "What is that stupid thing you have been involved with instead of listening to me?"

"Hm?" Helen looked up, as if she had just noticed he was there. "Oh, this? This is a book, Nikola. I thought your brilliance would have seen one before." Helen smirked, noting his obvious irritation.

_Nikola groaned. "Yes, I know it's a book. I meant, which book is it. It looks old, and, quite frankly, smelly."_

_Helen faked offended. "This is my favorite book!" A grin appeared on her face. "It's Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet- a special edition. He himself signed the cover!_

_Nikola rolled his eyes. "Oh, that book. Why do you read that? I mean, it tells you how it ends on the first page!"_

_Helen ignored him, still reading. "It's a classic of intense drama and romance. You wouldn't understand." Helen waited for Nikola's sure reaction, smiling into her book._

_Nikola stood up, aghast. "Wouldn't understand? I, the brilliant, wouldn't understand a stupid chick flick? I understand just fine, thank you very much! Two enemies fall in love, but their families criticize them. A little thinking would have saved them from their untimely death! If Romeo would've just taken things slow and talked to her parents, they might have lived happily ever after-" The 3D city came back to life. "Lookie here, just in the nick of time, too. C'mon dear, let's get back to work, shall we?" Helen nodded, and soon they were back to studying the city._

_The minutes floated on endlessly, but seemingly no progress was being made. A few minutes later, Nikola called for Helen to come see something._

_"What is it?" Helen asked, walking to a standing position beside Nikola._

_"I'm not sure. It's a small dome building- different than all the other buildings. "Nikola was on his knees studying the small building. "Hey, take a look at this, Helen. There's a strange symbol- like hovering over the other buildings- on the roof!_

_"Hm, I think I've seen this building before somewhere," Helen went over and grabbed her old book off the chair. Getting down on her knees beside Nikola, Helen began flipping through the pages of Romeo and Juliet._

_Finding the page, she showed it to Nikola. It was an old picture of the dome in the 3D city._

_"Interesting," Nikola muttered, for the most part to himself. "Where is this?"_

_"It's-"_

_"Wait, look!" Nikola cut her off, pointing at the strange symbol on the dome. It had begun to glow. _

_Helen leaned closer to Nikola to get a better look. Nikola smirked, but Helen did notice. "This truly is perplexing. What does the symbol look like, Nikola? It's too small; I can't see it."_

_Nikola peered closely at the small building. "Uhm, a rug? Maybe... No, a piece of paper? I don't... Oh! It's a book! It is an open book. A book? Really?" Nikola sounded quite disappointed that it wasn't something more dynamic._

_Helen picked up her Father's journal and went to the page with the symbol translations. "Strange. That one doesn't seem to be in here. Are you sure it's a book?"_

_"Positive."_

_Helen was perplexed. She put down the journal and picked up Romeo and Juliet. "Well, I'm not sure what it is, but I suggest not to-"_

_Nikola pushed the button._

_"-touch it."_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Please review! Ah, Nikola. Always touching things he shouldn't. REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Thanks to Blue Liquorice and Bookworm, DMI Adder, MissCheerfully, Ty, melissaadams22, and Megan Warner for reviewing! I really appreciate all of your reviews, and that you take the time to put in your thoughts and comments! Thanks! Now, Chapter 3 awaits you!**

**_Romeo and Juliet_**

_Chapter 2~_

_"Oops." The world started to whirl around the two; the wind unknowingly pulling them apart. Helen clutched for Nikola's hand, and found it farther away then before. Turning her head, she saw Nikola being pulled into the dome. Wrapping her arms around him, they both went spiralling into the unknown. _

_

* * *

_

Helen awoke sometime later, face-down in the snow- snow? It was summer, last she checked. Looking around, she saw a thin, pale form lying in the snow a little ways away from her.

"Nikola!" She whispered, scrambling over to him. He seemed to be shivering- she noticed she was too. Helen gently shook him. Nikola's blue eyes fluttered open. He smirked at her. Helen was confused momentarily, until she saw what caused him to smirk. She was practically lying on top of him.

Helen rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Nikola."

Nikola gave her his charming grin and stood up, a bit shakily- not that he'd ever admit it. "Well, toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

* * *

Present time-

Nikola and Helen walked side-by-side, closely to keep warm. Nikola faked a shiver and went to put his arm around Helen, but she rushed over to a frozen fountain, staring down into the icy surface. Helen gasped, touching her face. Nikola rushed over to her, worried at her frightened look.

"Helen, what-" Nikola froze. Right where their reflections should have been were two completely different people. Nikola rose one of his hands, so did the other reflection.

"Nikola, I don't think we're ourselves anymore..."

Nikola couldn't take his eyes off his strange reflection. "Then who are we?"

Helen swallowed nervously. "Romeo and Juliet."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! GASP! They're not themselves? What will happen next! :D Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Nikola and Helen take an unexpected trip from working on the 3D city to a certain classic Romance.**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Sanctuary, Nikola would be in more episodes, he'd be a sexy vampire again, he'd be constantly kidnapped and tortured(which is made difficult with the vampire thing), and the last season would not have ended the way it had. I mean, COME ON!**

**A/N: I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON! Please, rant on me. But, I will not make you wait further, or shall I complain how much I hated the last ending of the season. THEY CAN NOT BE DEAD! Anyway... on with the story after a laaarge break.**

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Nikola was pacing furiously through the heavy snow. "This is insane- Impossible!"

Helen placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Nikola, it's okay-"

"No it's not, Helen. Romeo and Juliet die- I repeat, DIE. In a matter of three days, I might add. I am not immortal any longer, Helen, and quite frankly, I'm freaking out!"

Marching of guards were heard a little ways off. "Juliet!"

Helen and Nikola quickly hid themselves behind a fountain. "Nikola, we'll find a way out of here, but for now, we'll have to play our roles-"

Nikola smirked. "Ooo, role playing. We haven't even had any wine yet, Helen dear."

Helen rolled her eyes and continued. "-The guards won't stop until they find Juliet, who happens to be me. If they find me with you, they'll most likely kill you. I have to go with them."

As she started away, Nikola grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her back down. "Helen, be careful." Helen nodded. "Where will we meet again?"

Helen handed the old book to him. "Everything in there will happen." Nikola gave her a wary look. "Read, Nikola. Go home to the Montague house; they are probably look for you too." With one last smile at him, Helen ran out into the open. The guards saw her and bowed.

"Miss Capulet," one guard said. "Your father has been worried sick. Where have you been?"

"Uhm," Helen stuttered. "Sorry. I was just amazed by the beauty of the night sky."

The guard shook his head and frowned. "You'll catch your death of cold." As Helen followed the guards, she chanced one more glance back at Nikola. He was flipping through the book in distaste. Disgusted, and truthfully frustrated, Nikola stuffed the book into the inside of his coat. Helen shook her head. She knew he was going to do things his way- sometimes she wondered whether his way was a good sign or a bad sign. Nikola stood up proudly and picked a random direction. He started walking, arms crossed defiantly. Helen nodded, smiling to herself. Definitely a bad sign.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I really just wanted to get another chapter out there since it's been so long. My muse has finally caught up to me. If anyone is interested, I'm also about to post a one-shot of Nikola and Helen that I just wrote. I'm also thinking of turning that one-shot into a longer story maybe. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, which means, PLEASE R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all! Another chapter already! I'm on a roll! :D Thanks to melissaadams22 and lastrequest for reviewing! On with the story!**

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

**Chapter 4**

_The cold chilled him to the bone; his teeth chattered nonstop. Nikola could no longer feel his body. A terrible cough escaped his throat, leaving many, annoying black spots in his vision. He couldn't go on; it was summer at the Sanctuary, so he hadn't been wearing any sort of coat. His shoes had been soaked wet with the never-ending snow. His black hair lay matted to his forehead, occasionally dripping freezing cold water onto his cheek. _

_Nikola collapsed into the snow, his breathing shallow and quickened. His blue eyes slipped closed, and unconsciousness claimed him, covering him with a near-fatal blanket of snow. _

_

* * *

_

Helen stared out her window longingly. She had a bad feeling that Nikola hadn't found his way home. He could be injured- or worse! He could be dead- No, she couldn't think like that. Helen shook those terrible thoughts from her mind. Nikola would be fine. He was a genius, after all.

Helen sighed sadly and went over to her bed. She let herself fall back onto the huge mattress. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that Nikola was in danger. She deeply sighed, in sadness and resignation. Somewhere, Nikola did too.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! It had looked longer on paper, I swear. I thought it ended nicely, but what do I know. Oh well, please tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry. It's been a heck of a week. SO Much homework! Plus, I have a geometry test tomorrow and a history test wednesday. Sacre bleu! Anyway, thanks to Blue Liquorice and Bookworm, melissaadams22, and lastrequest for reviewing! I know I left a cliffie on whether or not Nikola was going to be okay... MUAHAHA! I'm evil that way. Look at my profile; it cleary states that I am evil and awesome. Deal with it. XD So, anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 5

_Nikola awoke to the sound of soft talking- where was he? He remembered Helen leaving with the guards, but the rest was a blur. He was covered with something- snow? No, it couldn't be- it was too warm and comforting. Memories of the night before came flooding suddenly back to him. He had passed out- how degrading. He never passed out when he was a vampire- he never even slept, actually. Nikola groaned at that thought and rolled over. Surprisingly, he fell. Did he pass out on a cliff? He didn't think he did. Nikola landed with a thump on the hard, wood floor. Many pairs of hands suddenly grabbed him. Nikola's eyes shot open, ready to fight whoever was trying to hurt him. Was he surprised when he opened his eyes to two teenage boys- he had to remind himself, to them, he was a teenage boy, too._

_One of them laughed obnoxiously. "Romeo, Romeo, oh, silly Romeo! Falling asleep in the snow; you aren't that depressed about Rosaline are you?" The blond boy grabbed Nikola's arm and pulled him back onto the bed. _

_The other boy, brown-haired and timid in appearance, spoke up, slapping the blond in the arm. "Mercrutio!" So that was his name. Nikola made a mental note to remember it. "Should we bring up 'you know who' so soon?"_

_Mercrutio laughed even more obnoxiously. "Come on, dear Benvolio. If we never bring her up, he'll never move on." A light bulb seemed to go on in the blond's head. He leaned closer to Benvolio to whisper, although Nikola could hear him perfectly. "We should take him to the Capulet's party. Maybe he'd meet a girl and-"_

_"And what?" Benvolio whispered angrily, hands on his hips. "Have him fall in love again, just to have his heart broken again?"_

_Mercrutio shrugged. " 'Tis not my fault he fell in love with a nun."_

_This had gone on long enough. Nikola cleared his throat and spoke up. "Hello? I can still hear you." Benvolio and Mercrutio chuckled nervously. "So, what is this party you speak of?"_

_Mercrutio sat down beside him excitedly, ready to explain his idea. "I am invited to the Capulet's party. Although, they are your family's enemies... But it would be a great opportunity for you to meet a girl!" _

_Nikola nodded, deep in thought. Helen had been taken to the Capulet's house as Juliet, right? Yes, he would go to meet a girl- but not the kind of girl the two boys had in mind for him. "When is this party?"_

_Benvolio shook his head to argue, but Mercrutio spoke up first. "Tonight!"_

_Nikola nodded, more to himself than to the boys. "Perfect."_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, albeit a bit short. I just wanted to be able to get a chapter out to you! Pretty please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow… it's been a while hasn't it? I'm at school right now, and have a bit of free time so I thought I'd try to update this for you. Here's to taking a chance. (And yay Nikola's a vampire again!)

_Romeo and Juliet _

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 6~_

_Helen paced the house tirelessly, memorizing the layout of the building and pointing out the main exits, in case she needed to escape. She hoped Nikola was ok, but now wasn't the time to worry about such things. She had stayed up most the night watching out her window. Helen despised being left in the dark, and not knowing whether Nikola had made it to the Montague house was truly killing her. Nikola was her oldest friend, and she was his- possibly she could even go as far as to say only friend. Over the years, Tesla had hardened his outer surface to better face each morning. It was hard being a vampire when they first experimented with the Source Blood; he had had a troubling time trying to overcome his cravings, and more than once, he had gone without giving in for over a week and had each time become deathly ill. Helen remembers those days, and she remembered how it had terrified her when she walked into his apartment to find him passed out on the wood floor, pale as a sheet. _

_Helen shook her head, returning her mind to the task at hand: probable escape from this twisted tale. She hated to admit it, but the predicament her and Nikola had found themselves filled her with a sort of glee. After all, __Romeo and Juliet__ was her favorite book growing up. Bloody hell, it was her favorite book now. How she'd like to just stay awhile and explore Verona. How she'd love to meet Tibult, or Benvolio- no, Mecrutio! Mecrutio had always been her favorite character. He had been charming and devilishly witty. She had cried when she read his death scene. _Well,_ she mused,_ looks like I get to meet them now.

_After she had been taken to the Capulet household, Helen had briefly met the nurse, who had promptly fussed over her until she agreed to lie down and go to bed. Of course, Helen had just laid there, pretending to sleep. _

_Helen finished her round-about the house, and decided to find the kitchen. She heard her belly rumble and knew, even if only in a fictional story, she could still die of hunger. Remembering that even in this sort of dream world they were ultimately still able to get hungry and injured brought on an even larger surge of worry for Nikola. He was human now, and he hadn't taken it well at all. He was still having trouble sleeping, forgetting that mortals needed to sleep more than he had needed to as a vampire. Helen had noticed that he had been seemingly overworking himself on purpose. She also noticed her amazingly depleted wine cellar. _

_At long last, Helen managed to find her way to the kitchen. It was elegant, with porcelain white counter tops and glossy wood floor. A shimmering chandelier hung above her as she started rummaging through a few cupboards, desperately trying to find any sort of food. Surely there must be food, even in this book world? Helen tried to recall a scene in her mind where at one point any of the characters had eaten. The only image she could bring to mind was Romeo, when he took the poison. Unfortunately for Helen, she was looking to eat poison for breakfast that morning. _

"_Juliet! You ready for breakfast, deary?" The Nurse's heavy accent reached her ears and instantly Helen got into character._

_Juliet spun around in a graceful swoop, smiling at her Nurse. "Oh, Nurse. I do seem to be quite famished."_

_The Nurse tickled her ribs. "Well, you are nothing but skin and bones." The Nurse smiled sweetly, walking over to a cabinet Helen hadn't tried. "Paris called for you today." The Nurse mentioned, with a hint of mischief in her voice._

"_Hmm?" Helen answered, sounding uninterested. "What'd he say?"_

_The Nurse giggled and started roasting some red-skinned potatoes over the fire. _

"…_Nurse?"_

_The Nurse turned to Juliet with a huge smile on her face. "He said he'd like to take you out for lunch!" Juliet stood in silence. Inside her carefully-played façade, Helen began to worry. She couldn't go out with Paris; she was supposed to meet Nikola-Romeo! She couldn't recall in __Romeo and Juliet__ when Juliet and Paris had gone out for lunch. Helen snapped back to attention when she realized the Nurse was still talking to her while making breakfast._

"_So I told him, Of course Miss Juliet would __love__ to go out for lunch! I said, she'd be __happy__ to meet you before she attends her family's banquet! And of course, Paris was overjoyed- I could tell, me."_

"_Uhm," Helen stuttered, trying to find her way out of this one. What was she going to do? "But, Nurse, how will I be able to get ready for my parents' banquet? Surely I must look my best for the banquet?"_

_The Nurse scooped the roasted potatoes on to a blue porcelain plate, placing it in front of Helen. "Oh, don't worry about darling. You'll have plenty of time! Lord Paris should be here in a few hours!" The Nurse wandered off to do some other errands she had to run._

_Helen sighed heavily, staring down in defeat at the steaming potatoes. She was going to meet Paris in two hours- her fiancé. _

**A/N: So, I hope that wasn't to painful to read. I tried to make it longer than usual as a consolation prize. Please review! I'm trying to get my updating schedule back in business, but school has been painfully stressful and tremendously busy. So, a review or two would be great!**


End file.
